


Eros and Psyche

by LullabyOfHell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cersei pretty much loses it, Crossdressing, Drabble, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/F, F/M, Femslash, This has Cain and Abel shades, Why I write things that are so fucked up is beyond me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyOfHell/pseuds/LullabyOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always meant to be like this, she knew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eros and Psyche

**Author's Note:**

> My first creepy fic! ... Yay? I wrote this last summer actually, and I wanted it to be longer, but for now I'll post what I have and If I feel like it I may continue it. As always, hope you like it.

The smell of blood still lingered in her nose as the warrior's lips kissed her own. Her lips were warm although scarred, and her kiss surprisingly sweet in a way that Cersei didn't expect to enjoy.

The armor's steel strained her limbs in a painful, yet natural and expected way. It was always meant to be like this, she knew it. She was made to wear armor and kiss maidens and kill monsters (and brothers), and her other half was the one that should be naked and bleeding like a woman, subdued and weak.

Exactly, that was it. That's why her brother looked so calm as she stripped him and sliced him with his own sword, his eyes going blank and his skin growing paler and paler, as if his corpse was turning into a ghost. They both knew how things were inside them, it was just the world that got it backwards.

And now she kissed the woman he loved like she herself did, putting her hand against her head without letting her go away.

It wasn't like she wanted to go, anyway.

"Jamie" She muttered, breathing heavily between each kiss "Jamie".

It wasn't like she could tell, with the armor and the darkness of the night to fool her. Cersei felt drunk with victory, greed and lust, loving how she managed to break everything that held her back - her brother, her womanhood, the prophecy - so easily. It was like that pressure she had felt all her life, induced by fear, had finally abandoned her. Her grip against Brienne's head and waist tightened, armor clashing against fabric, and she felt even more exhilarated because this time she was the one dressed with steel, hard and sharp and dangerous. The thought made her mind spin crazily, and for a moment she thought she would end up bursting into a frenetic laugh, giving herself away and spoiling all her freedom, confessing the murder merrily, laughing all they way until her head was cut off from her body.

But that bitter thought was as brief as a pause between kisses, and when her lips found Brienne's again she forgot all about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Weird as fuck as it is, it was something interesting to write in its day. Cersei is fucked up but interestingly so.


End file.
